


Kiss Me

by yikeswtfmate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeswtfmate/pseuds/yikeswtfmate
Summary: Y/N might spill her guts about her secret crush in public, but maybe that's not such a huge mistake as she'd first think.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping right now, but instead I'm whipping up short fics, so here ya go! I blame Steve Rogers' face, as always.

Y/N is surrounded by chatter, laughter and music. The band is playing Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer, a personal favourite of hers, and she’s watching Carol and Maria sway gently to the beat. Their own happiness puts a smile on her face and she feels bursting at the seams with love for the newlyweds. There’s nowhere else she’d rather be in that moment, before Thor comes barreling towards her, a grin splitting his face and two flaming shots in his hands. 

“Hello, you gorgeous specimen of a woman! You look too sober for my liking, you must have a drink with me!” He bellows in his typical fashion when he gets too excited for his own body.

“Alright, calm down, you doofus, you’re going to spill it all over your shirt.” Y/N laughs and downs the extended drink, which results in her making a face at the sour taste it leaves on her tongue.

She takes a sip of the cocktail she was holding beforehand, as Thor settles himself on the stool next to her, facing the dance floor. He sighs happily and pats Y/N’s knee affectionately. 

“I’m so happy they finally got their shit together and got married.”

“Yeah.” Y/N snickers. “It took Carol too many shots of whiskey and maybe just a tad too much encouragement from our part to my surprise.”

“So how many shots of whiskey will  _ you  _ need then?” Thor asks, a knowing smirk adorning his face.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Y/N grimaces, tries to buy herself some time by downing the remainder of her drink. Thor just rolls his eyes and juts his chin towards the other side of the reception where a certain man can easily be heard laughing at a stupid joke Sam probably made. Her gaze unwillingly follows the sound and she’s met with a blue stare that melts her to the core. Steve raises his glass of champagne when he’s certain she’s made eye contact, completely ignoring the group of people surrounding him for just a second, enough to make her groan out loud.

“We all know too damn well who I’m talking about.” Thor goes on, having caught the exchange. “You need to do something about this little crush of yours before he gets snagged by one of these ladies who’ve been ogling him all night.”

“Well, they can snag him all they want. He’s an insufferable little asshole who’s too arrogant for his own good.” 

Thor’s smile grows bigger, because he already knows what’s coming next. They’re facing each other now, and Y/N seems to have forgotten about everything that is going on around her, in favour of stealing Thor’s beer from between his fingers. She’s picking at the bottle label, thoroughly focused on her task at hand, while she keeps on rambling.

“Thinking he’s all that with his blue eyes, and slicked back hair, and those shirts that seem to never fucking  _ fit. _ Seriously now, Thor, does the man own only shirts that show off his fucking body?” She seethes, but leaves her friend no time to answer. “Yes, fine, he has an amazing body and flaunt it if you’ve got it. God fucking dammit, if he doesn’t have the most amazing body I have ever seen, but Jesus Christ! And don’t even get me  _ started  _ on how sweet and kind he is! Have you ever seen him with the kids in the ER? I swear to God, it’s like my ovaries might explode one day! And - And! He’s so smart, like it seriously sometimes baffles me how much information could sit in that brain of his! And he’s this big fluff ball that I just want to snuggle all day and I can bet  _ my ass  _ that he’s a topnotch kisser! I just - Thor, stop laughing! It’s not funny! I can’t  _ stand  _ seeing his face anymore!”

Thor is red-faced at the moment, holding his belly, literal tears streaming down his face. She tries punching him in the arm, but only manages to nearly topple over to the ground. She feels a hand on her elbow, stabilising her on the stool, and she’s on the verge of thanking Thor, before she looks up and sees who’s actually touching her.

Her brain might catch fire in that moment - she can’t hear the music anymore, or Thor’s laughing as he leaves her on her own in front of  _ him _ . Steve is smirking down at her, his hand still on her elbow. He takes Thor’s vacated seat, and his fingers move slowly away, leaving a burning trail in their wake. This can’t be happening. 

“Hi, Y/N.” He says - smoothly, like everything that comes out of his stupid mouth.

Y/N grumbles something in return, making Steve lean forward, giving her a whiff of his intoxicating cologne. His also stupid cologne that she spent an embarrassingly long time wondering about. Just like she’s thought about those fingers that are now resting on the bar, too close to her for comfort.

“Could you repeat that? I didn’t quite understand what you said.”

He must be joking, given his smirk is out in full force, and she does what she usually does best when around him - Y/N rolls her eyes at him.

“I said, how much of that did you hear?”

“How much of what?”

If he’s seriously expecting her to repeat herself, he must be joking. Yet, his fingers are inching even closer to her own, radiating heat. Or maybe that’s just her body responding to his proximity.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I couldn’t possibly. I have it on good authority that I’m so smart it baffles people how much information could sit in this brain of mine.”

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Y/N groans, lowering her head into her palm, almost -  _ almost  _ on the verge of literally face palming herself for letting Thor trick her into spilling her secret in public. Especially when that public apparently includes the person she’s talking about. “I’m sorry about that, I might be too drunk to properly function.”

“Well, you know what they say.” Steve snickers and raises his eyebrows when she looks up at him confused. “In vino veritas.”

“Ugh, just go away.” 

“Now, why would I do that when this is only just getting interesting?”

“Because that’s a violation of privacy. I was talking to  _ Thor.  _ You were basically eavesdropping.” 

“Was I?” He places his chin on his fist, supposedly intrigued by this notion. “I don’t think it can be considered eavesdropping if you’re loudly declaring how sweet and kind I am.”

“Please leave.” Y/N sighs, already knowing she will regret this interaction and her stupidity for the rest of her life. Siberia sounds mighty fun at the moment. They must be in need of doctors, right?

“But then how else would I find out how amazing my body is?”

“Steve!” She shouts, having experienced enough embarrassment to last her for the next three lives.

Y/N stands up, ignoring the way her knee brushes his, but before she can take even one step away from him, Steve’s fingers circle her wrist. She turns around confused, only to be met with a monolith of a man a few inches away from her face. She can even notice the tiny flecks of gold in his eyes, and maybe she’s not imagining that there’s a distinct smell of chocolate on his breath.

“Would you stop running away from me for just one goddamn moment?” He murmurs, focused solely on her face. She can trace their path easily from such a small distance - her eyes, her nose, her lips. 

“I’m not running away.” She whispers in return, too afraid to raise her voice now.

“Yeah, you are. You’re always running away from me. At work, at every single party we’re invited to, whenever we meet in the cafeteria. You’re literally running away from me in the mornings on your jogs. I just want to talk to you, Y/N.”

“Why?” 

He closes his mouth with a frown, as if processing her simple question. His thumb moves on her skin - up and down, up and down, and she wants to snap at him to stop it, but she’d also like to catch it with her own, make him hold her hand properly. 

A century later, he’s finally seemed to come to a conclusion and he smiles again - easily, slowly, just like he’d do whenever they make eye contact on the hospital hallways.

“Because I’d like to tell you how you’ve taken over my thoughts ever since I first laid eyes on you. How every time I see you, I just want to tell you how beautiful you are. How I think  _ you’re  _ the smartest person I have ever met and how much I’d like to take you on a date. And most importantly, I’d like to tell you how lovely you look tonight.” 

There’s a beating in Y/N’s brain that might just be her heart that has travelled to her throat. She’s lost for words - no witty comeback, no sarcastic sneer, no stupid joke to shift the air that is suddenly suffocating her right now. She’s just staring at Steve, who’s looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reply. But all she can manage is a faint “I-”, before she takes the literal final step and presses herself to him. 

Her mouth finds his - soft and sweet and dominating, just as she’s imagined. His hand cups the side of her face, threading through strands of hair, while his other one circles her waist to pull her into him. Eyes closed and she might just see stars, when the spell is broken by loud whoops behind her. She recognises Thor’s and Carol’s and Maria’s, and definitely Sam’s and Bucky’s shouts, yet she’s too focused on the man holding her to even flip them the bird.

After what feels like years, but also only mere fractions of a second later, they come back for air, still staring into each other’s eyes. Steve doesn’t let her go though, he’s still holding her fast against him, and honestly,  _ this  _ is the moment that she’d never want to end.

“You’re a dickhead.” She whispers, hands on his chest, nose brushing his.

“Fine by me, as long as I get to do this all the time.” He answers and kisses her again.


End file.
